With You Always
by UmaSenWolfDoragon
Summary: After an embarrassing thing happened in gym class, Atemu Sennen flees to the changing room only to get a surprise that enters as he takes a shower. His crush and second popular boy, Akefia Moa, and himself get frisky but what if something...physically takes them apart? What happens when the most popular student decides to play king with Atemu? AU.


Hey guys. Welcome back to a new story aka one - shot! Erm, I know there are many pairings, so I will have two different pairings for this story with the same content. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. Anyway, if you'd like to see both pairings of the story, please do let me know. One will be of caste (Atemu x Akefia), and the other will be of puzzle (Yami x Yugi). And maybe one will be of Blind (Atemu x Yugi).

The bell to Domino High finally rang its second to last bell of the day. The narrow halls quickly got swamped by any and all student, freshmen to seniors. Inside classrooms, the teachers fell back in their chairs and prayed to the gods that they could be blessed for the millionth time today to get through the last class of today. The students of those classes rolled their eyes but they too silently prayed that they would be able to make it through the last class of the day.

In a matter of minutes, the hall started to empty and only a few students were left in the hallway. They started to fast walk as their class was farther than normal. It was at the front of the school where the gymnasium was. Since more of the school took gym at the beginning of the year, with less students taking it at the end of the year; only a handful.

"I wonder what we will do today," a boy with tri colored hair and tan skin said to his friend.

"Doesn't matter. All we do it throw those large, red, painful balls at each other every day. What are those called again?" the boy's friend who had white hair and an English accent asked as he scratched his head.

"Dodge balls? Jeez, Ryou. It's been a year now and you still don't know what they are?" the Sophomore boy named Atemu said as he rolled his eyes, pushing the doors open to the changing room as he and his friend entered the room.

Inside the small room were a maximum of ten stalls. Five were at two walls and the rest were lockers for the students to place their clothes and belongings in. The color was a regular crimson color although the paint was clearly flaking off. In the center of the room were simple benches with no backs and in a small corner of the room was a small stall with a toilet and a sink.

The two friends looked around and their cheeks flushed lightly when they saw that most of the boys looked up at them, gave them a look, and then went back to changing or tying their shoes up. Atemu looked around and saw a stall open before he sneaked in and got inside, locking it and quickly changing. Why he quickly ran off was that he saw one male looking at him. He didn't mind it, actually, as he was his crush. Akefia Moa.

Akefia looked just like Ryou only that his hair was more crazy and wild with hints of gray. His right eye had a scar going over it and he was tan just like Atemu. They were Egyptian. It took a few minutes for Atemu to change as he liked to be the last one out with Ryou. When he got out of the stall, he saw that Ryou was tying his shoes and the nerdy kid was in the corner in the bathroom stall. Atemu knew that he was masturbating while reading anime porn so he really wanted to leave.

"I thought you had left already," Ryou said when he saw Atemu, ignoring the moans and grunts.

"You know I like to wait for you. Are you ready? I really want to go because, well, you know," Atemu pointed to the bathroom stall as he slowly turned green.

Ryou turned but chuckled and nodded. He stood up and walked with Atemu out of the changing room. They opened the gym doors and Atemu got nervous when he saw all the popular kids in a corner, basket balls in hand or bouncing up and down on the floor to their hands. Atemu avoided any more eye contact and looked at the coach as she whistled and threw a glare at him.

"You two are late as per usual. One more and it's detention for a week. Today, we play dodgeball. Sophomore and Seniors to one side and Freshmen and Juniors to the other," the coach, Mana, called out to the class.

The Seniors groaned as they were paired up with the Sophomores before they went to the side near the entrance, Sophomores following. The Juniors did the same with the Freshmen but the newbies were terrified of what would happen to them. Once Mana saw that the students were in place, she blew her whistle and watched carefully.

The balls were thrown and of course the Seniors and a few Juniors grabbed most of the balls. Atemu had caught one and was eyeing on which Freshmen he was going to get out. He saw a kid with green hair and large glasses and threw the ball. The kid cried out in pain and looked at Atemu as he felt his red arm and started to mumble things about him as he went to sit down on the bleachers.

"Jeez, baby much?" Atemu heard Akefia mutter and he turned just in time when he saw Akefia throw another call at him, which hit his face and broke his glasses.

Atemu covered his mouth to hold in his laughter but yelled loudly when a ball hit his face too. With tears gathering in his eyes at the burning, he turned around and saw that it was the most popular student in the school, who was also the school bully, Ushio, was the one who threw it at his face. He laughed and held his stomach as he saw that a tear ran down his cheeks and pointed to him.

"Aw, look at the stupid baby!" Ushio laughed, his goons laughing with him.

Atemu teared up even more before he looked at Ryou and turned around. He ran off the gym floor and ran into a stall. He never heard the series of gasps and the sound of a ball hitting Ushio's fat face.

()()()

Atemu sniffled as he stood under the running water of the shower in the stall. He was completely naked but he didn't care. His face was red and a little swollen but there was nothing he could do there. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself before he heard the door open. He frowned as he listened closely and he heard the sound of clothes dropping and soft breathing. He looked behind him and widened his eyes when he saw that Akefia had somehow opened his door and got in, locking the door.

Atemu blushed darkly when he saw that Akefia was naked as well. He stepped back and tried to cover himself although it isn't working. Akefia was still looking at him.

"I'm sorry that Ushio did you like that," Akefia said.

Atemu nodded slowly and sighed, shrugging. "There's nothing we can really do. Plus, as coach Mana always says, it's just a game," he said.

Akefia nodded and looked into Atemu's eyes. "I know your secret," he said.

Atemu's cheeks flared up even more and his throat started to tighten a little. "Y-You do?"

Akefia nodded and walked up to him and placed his lips on his. Atemu gasped as he felt Akefia's lips and moaned, melting under his touch. He slowly wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck as they kissed and pulled back when they needed to breathe. Atemu and Akefia looked at each other's eyes.

"The day I first saw you, I fell in love. I was disappointed that we couldn't have become friends first, but right now, I just love you so, so much," Akefia said as he kissed Atemu's head.

Atemu blushed softly but smiled and hugged him tight. "It was the same here... you're my idol to be honest," he giggled weakly.

Akefia smiled and kissed him again before he backed him up to a wall and did him so many goods. After a round, Atemu and Akefia laid on the floor, recovering from their fun. Atemu gigged when Akefia kissed his head but yelled as he was grabbed by his ankle and dragged out of the stall. Akefia's eyes widened and he quickly got out of the stall but he was grabbed and pinned to the floor.

"What the fuck!? Akefia snarled as he saw Ushio smirked at him as he grabbed Atemu by his hair.

Atemu was whimpering in pain and trying to get away. Nothing worked.

"Since Atemu wants to be a baby and you want to be his mother, I'll just be the father! I'll make you watch," Ushio smirked before he turned to Atemu and slapped his face.

Atemu fell on his knees and cried softly, screaming as he was kicked in his chest. He fell back against the wall but he was grabbed by his hair and slammed against the floor. A crack was heard and Akefia's eyes widened when he saw a pool of blood quickly collect under Atemu's head.

"You mother fucker!" Akefia screamed as he thrashed to get away.

Oh how he wanted to kill him so bad…

Ushio smirked before he looked at his goons and nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be meeting him too," he said.

Akefia glared at Ushio before his head as suddenly slammed against the changing room and floor and a crack was heard. Nothing Akefia could hear, nor could see, nor could he feel anything. He felt warmth a second later and felt arms encased around him.

He may not feel, see, or do anything, but at least Atemu was with him.

And there's the end of the one - shot! I really hope you enjoy and if you did, please review and like!

Love, Leah 3


End file.
